


I want to line the pieces up

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old fan comic I drew in 2006, when Kingdom Hearts II was a thing.Axel somehow survives, but must bring back all the pieces of his heart if he wants to live.Features my old headcanon that Reno was Axel's somebody, so for them both to survive they must merge. It's obviously long since been debunked, but I was quite fond of this concept back in the day :)
Relationships: Axel & Reno, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn on OekakiCentral. Each page was 350x450 px.
> 
> Read <\-- RIGHT to LEFT <\--- like a japanese manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn July 2006.
> 
> Originally posted onto deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/KHII-Doujinshi-Page-1-6-88998401


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my old stuff! :)


End file.
